lamulana_remakefandomcom-20200215-history
Dimensional Corridor
The Dimensional Corridor (Japanese: 次元回廊, "Jigen Kairou" / lit. "Dimensional Corridor") is a frontside field that has been swapped with its backside counterpart, Endless Corridor. Its location in the backside is, according to the game's background story, the result of Tiamat's powerful magic. The Holy Grail does not work in this area until Tiamat is defeated, and as such, you cannot teleport away. You will have to use the one-way door into the Endless Corridor. Note that the bosses will keep respawning unless you possess the Dimensional Key. This level is themed after Japanese shrines, with the characteristic roofs dotting the background. *Area Number: 8 *Music: [http://nigoro.bandcamp.com/track/Death-Game Death Game] *Entrances and Exits: **B-6: Endless Corridor (D-1), exit only **B-7: Twin Labyrinths (I-1), entrance only *Grail Tablet: (B-6) *Backside Door: (B-6) *Compass: (B-5) *Guardian: **C-3: Tiamat *Sub-Bosses: **A-5: Kuusarikku **A-7: Kulullu **B-3: Mushnahhu **A-4: Enlil **B-5: Girtablilu **C-2: Ushumgallu **C-4: Ugallu **D-3: Umu Dabrutu **D-5: Ushum **D-7: Lahamu **D-4: Mushussu Map Items Weapons Angel Shield *Location: (A-3) **Requires the Dimensional Key. Defeat Enlil at (A-4) to make a dais appear at (A-3). Place a weight here, then defeat Mushnahhu at (B-3) to make two more daises appear in (A-3). Place weights accordingly to make the Angel Shield appear. **'Important:' If you do not return to the room after defeating Mushnahhu, the daises will not appear and you will no longer be able to obtain the Angel Shield here. Instead, you will need to purchase it from the shop at Graveyard of the Giants (A-1) for 400 coins. Treasures Map *Location: (B-7) **Place a weight on the dais in the center of the room to unlock the chest Sacred Orb *Location: (C-1) **You need to use the water spring at C-2 to reach the platform in the top right, that only appears at random intervals when Ushumgallu is alive. ***The easiest way is to use the spring effectively is to freeze time as it appears, as this will render you immune to the projectiles. ***Alternatively Stand at the right edge of the central platform. Double-jump before Ushumgallu's water attack, then jump from the water pillar to the upper-right platform to access (C-1). ***Alternately, stand on the far right platform and wait for Ushumgallu to fly to the right. Jump into him so that he knocks you onto the platform. ***If you have defeated Ushumgallu, it is possible to get to the top platforms with a carefully timed double-jump, then using the recoil from being hit by a monster to knock you on to the platforms at the top. However, this is extremely hard to do, and almost certianly not intended by the developers. **After entering (C-1): *** ***Unfortunately the water spring jump was the (relatively) easy part. The next part involves a labyrinth of awkwardly placed spikes. ***Make sure deathv.exe and move.exe are installed. Carefully fall on the rightmost spike while facing left, then immediately jump onto the pot while you have invincibility frames. **(C-1) Continued: The chest is within thy grasp ***Jump onto the small central platform. ***Then double jump towards and grab the left wall. ***Kick off the wall into the chest. ***Perform another calculated double jump to the wall and wall kick into the seal. ****As an alternative to the above three steps, from the tiny central platform, jump straight up to the platform above it. Then face right, and jump straight up into the spikes. You will take damage, sending you flying backwards to the platform above the seal. Then simply drop down to the seal. ***Break the seal to unlock a chest. ***Carefully jump until you arc downwards slightly towards the left...then perform a second jump grab onto the wall just beneath the spikes (if you're too low down like in the picture, you'll need to slide down, and wall kick onto one of the two lower left platforms) ***Now jump off the wall into the chest. ****Or, from the platform above the chest, stand at the edge of the platform, make a short hop upwards, press left to go off the edge, stop pressing left, hit jump again, press right, and land on the chest platform. It's important that you not be holding a direction whenever you hit the jump button, so that you retain your air control (otherwise your jump arc will be locked to the direction you were pressing in). ***Open the chest, claiming the most frustrating Sacred Orb in the entire game. Well done! Ankh Jewel *Location: (D-4) ** Follow the steps to find Mushussu Software beolamu.exe *Location: (B-3) **Scan the room with torude.exe to receive the software. Puzzles and Traps Finding Mushussu See Finding Mushussu about reaching the 11th child. Tiamat's Ankh Defeat all the Children of Tiamat Sub-Bosses in Dimensional Corridor. NPCs Fobos *Location: (A-5) Coin Chests *Location: (B-6) **Break the wall in the upper-right corner of the room Money Trick As long as you don't possess the Dimensional Key, you can easily gather a lot of coins by farming the sub boss in Girtablilu's Room. Simply keep entering and exiting the room to the sides and kill the boss over and over for a large EXP orb and 20 coins. With the Ring, just five chakrams to the face will finish it off. *Even better, if you have an Item Fairy, you can gain 100 coins for each kill. Trivia *The pot near the middle of the room in D-6 was moved half a tile to the left from version 1.3.3.1 to 1.4.4.1. This makes it mandatory to destroy this pot while climbing up this room after defeating Lahamu in a speedrun. *This area used to be bugged in the first Japanese Wiiware release. It was possible to get permanently stuck depending on the order the sub-bosses were fought. A free DLC update later patched this bug. Category:Fields Category:Backside Fields Category:Frontside Fields